The instant invention relates generally to bumper jacks and more specifically it relates to a bumper jack having an apparatus for pushing a tree over when the tree is being cut down.
When cutting trees with power saws at least two men must be used. One man uses the power saw while the other man pulls the tree to one side by a rope to prevent the power saw from getting jammed when cutting the tree. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.